


by the fire

by logictron



Series: harvester of light [9]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, cuddle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: After a particularly rough case, Amir finds his way home.(cuddle prompt fill)





	by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> More cuddle prompt fic! This time, by the fireplace. Fits into the "harvester of light" series but also works fine as a standalone.

Bone-tired doesn't even begin to describe what he's feeling. His face is swollen on one side, his knuckles are bruised, and his ribs have only faded to a dull throb with the assistance of the pain meds McG had insisted he take. But when the lights of DC sprawl below him, the pain fades.

 

He thinks about the last time he left Mexico, nearly a year ago now. How he'd wondered if he'd see Hannah again, if maybe their little tryst had been something she needed to get out of her system. So much has changed. It's been almost four months since he's seen her, and there's five months left on this deployment. Days off are a commodity none of them can usually afford. But being on this side of the world for once, coming off a mission that had been particularly rough on him, Amir gladly took Dalton's offer to fly back through DC. It's only a little over 48 hours of downtime between this plane landing and wheels up back to Turkey, but he'll take every single second. He hasn't told her yet.

 

The plane touches down and Amir watches as they approach the terminal, remembering the ache in his chest leaving her. Watching her cry, walking away from her knowing it was his fault, had been among the hardest things he'd ever done. But letting her go would've been infinitely harder. Impossible, he thinks. So they'd filled the void with phone calls and emails and the occasional stolen video chat, but it's not the same as holding her in his arms or waking up to her wrapped around him like she can't get enough. Like she needs him the way he needs her.

 

He calls while he's impatiently waiting for the plane to deboard. As much as he'd love to surprise her by showing up and letting himself in, there are landmines they both have to avoid. So calling her is the best option. Amir's never been particularly good at surprises anyway.

 

"Aren't you on a plane?" she answers, her voice sleepy and warm. It's only just after 8pm but it's been a long few days for all of them.

 

"Technically, yes. Dalton suggested I move my flight around a little. I figured I wouldn't argue with him." Amir smiles patiently, waiting for her to catch up.

 

"You're here?"

 

"Just landed. So maybe I'll stop by?" he suggests, nonchalant, though he's sure she can hear him grinning.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good." Hannah's crying. Of course she is. He can't help holding the phone a little closer,as if it'll help somehow.

 

"I'll be there soon. I love you," Amir says as he finally steps off the plane, ducking through slow-moving travelers. He pockets his phone and expertly maneuvers toward the exit.

 

The ride to her place isn't long, but it feels like an eternity. Every second in the cab is one second less with her. But finally, he's at her door, letting himself in, shrugging out of his coat and discarding his go bag instantly and toeing off his shoes.

 

_Home._

 

At some point, that's what this place has become for him, and even though he's still aware of the seconds ticking by, Amir can't help but pause just briefly and soak up the knowledge that he's here again.

 

He finds her in the living room with the fireplace crackling, keeping the fall chill at bay. A book lies across her lap, but he knows she hasn't read a word since he called. Amir opens his mouth to say something, to greet her, but the words stick on the unexpected lump in his throat.

 

It takes less than five seconds for her to cross the room to him and fling herself into his arms. Hannah's crying all over again and he doesn't even feel the pain, because he can't hold her close enough.

 

"You're really here," she whispers. Her hands frame his face, worry crossing her features as she takes stock of his injuries. "Oh, Amir..."

 

"I'm okay. Just a bit sore."

 

Hannah clucks her tongue in disapproval, still cradling his face, still studying him. Until she lets out a sigh and kisses him instead, her mouth so much softer than his memory could ever sustain.

 

"God,I missed you," she sighs, guiding him gently toward the couch.

 

They settle easily, despite Amir's injuries, her body fitting to his like it's meant to be there, and the longer they do this, the more sure he is that that's exactly true. A tension he hadn't realized had been there ebbs with the weight of her against him and he breathes his first true breath since leaving her.

 

"Hannah..." he says, just to say it, to know she's there.

 

"You're really okay?" The worry furrows her brow. He wants to smooth it away but settles for kissing her instead.

 

"I'm really okay. And you?" Watching him in the field, in Mexico no less, hearing him get the crap beat out of him, couldn't have been easy.

 

"It was a rough day," Hannah allows with a brave smile.

 

Amir's hands find their way under her shirt (one he realizes is actually his). He kisses her again softly. It's all the apology he can offer. The job is what it is and they both know that. But days like today, even with the win, it sucks.

 

"We should sleep," he murmurs, the warmth of the fire and the comfort of having her in his arms lulling him easily. Now that he's here, the mission-ready hypervigilance is rapidly fading.

 

"Mmm, here?"

 

The couch isn't the most spacious or the most comfortable option, but the fire is still burning and the thought of pulling away from her even long enough to move to the bedroom seems completely unappealing.

 

"Here."

 

"Kay." Her lips curl against his neck and he falls asleep to the steady ebb and flow of her breath on his skin. Neither of them moves a muscle until morning.


End file.
